pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Juan Felipe Herrera
Juan Felipe Herrera (born December 27, 1948) is an American poet, performer, writer, cartoonist, teacher, and activist. Life Herrera was born in Fowler, California, the only son of María de la Luz (Lucha) Quintana and Felipe Emilio Herrera. The 3 were campesinos living from crop to crop, and from tractor to trailer to tents on the roads of the San Joaquín Valley, Southern California and the Salinas Valley. Herrera's experiences as the child of migrant farmers have strongly shaped his work, Education Herrera received a B.A. in Social Anthropology from the University of California, Los Angeles, a Master's in Social Anthropology from Stanford University, and a Master of Fine Arts in Creative Writing from the University of Iowa.Juan Felipe Herrera, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 4, 2012. Herrera’s publications include 14 collections of poetry, prose, short stories, young adult novels and picture books for children, with 21 books in total in the last decade. Family Juan Felipe Herrera lives with his partner, Margarita Robles, a poet and performance artist, in Redlands, California. His children and grandchildren live in California, Oregon and New York. Author and artist Joaquín Ramón Herrera is his son. Teaching After serving as chair of the Chicano and Latin American Studies Department at California State University, Fresno,http://www.curbstone.org/authdetail.cfm?AuthID=62 in 2005, Herrera joined the Creative Writing Department at University of California, Riverside, as Tomás Rivera Endowed chair,http://www.creativewriting.ucr.edu/people/herrera/ and director of the Art and Barbara Culver Center for the Arts, a new multimedia space in downtown Riverside. He was a teaching fellow with the distinction of Excellence at the University of Iowa, Writers Workshop in 1990. Community Arts Community and art has always been part of what has driven Herrera, beginning in the mid-70s, when he was director of the Centro Cultural de la Raza, an occupied water tank in Balboa Park that had been converted into an arts space for the community. He has received grants to teach poetry, art and performance in several different settings, including community art galleries such as the Galería de la Raza in San Francisco, California, in 1983-85, develop community art and literature broadsides (1977–78) in San Diego, California, teach poetry in prisons (Soledad Correctional Facility, 1987–88). His current work focuses on working with community colleges and schools in the Riverside country and in Coachella Valley. Film and Stage Herrera produced “The Twin Tower Songs,” a San Joaquin Valley performance memorial on the September 11, 2001 attacks and writes (poetry sequences) for the PBS television series “American Family.” His recent musical, The Upside Down Boy, was well received in New York City, produced by Making Books Sing, libretto by Barbara Zinn Krieger. Lyrics by Juan Felipe Herrera and Music by Cristian Amigo. Mr. Herrera is a board member of the Before Columbus American Book Awards Foundation and the California Council for the Humanities. Theater Herrera founded a number of performance ensemble during the last 3 decades: Teatro Tolteca (UCLA, 1971 – a choreopoem theatre utilizing jazz, spoken-word and movement), TROKA ( Bay Area, 1983, a percussion/spoken word ensemble, Teatro Zapata, (Fresno, Ca., 1990 – a student community theatre), Manikrudo: Raw Essence ( Fresno, Ca., 1993, a culturally diverse, performance art ensemble and workshop), Teatro Ambulante de Salud/The Traveling Health Theatre (2003, Fresno, Ca. for migrant communities in the San Joaquin Valley) and Verbal Coliseum – A Spoken Word Ensemble (UC Riverside, 2006), “Prison Journal,” an experimental play was featured at the Univ. of Iowa Playwright’s Festival, 1990. Latin@ Theatre/Movement & Improv training: Luis Valdez/Teatro Campesino, Enrique Buenaventura, Rodrigo Duarte-Clark, Olivia Chumacero, Jorge Huerta, James Donlon. Recognition His children's book Calling the Doves won the Ezra Jack Keats Book Award in 1997. Herrera was awarded the 2008 National Book Critics Circle Award in Poetry for Half the World in Light. Awards * Ezra Jack Keats Award, for Calling the Doves * Hungry Mind Award of Distinction * Americas Award * Focal Award * Pura Belpré Honors Award * Smithsonian Children’s Book of the Year Award * Cooperative Children’s Book Center Choice * IRA Teacher’s Choice * LA Times Book Award Nomination * Texas Blue Bonnet Nomination * New York Public Library Outstanding Book for High School Students Award * 2 Latino Hall of Fame Poetry Awards * 2 National Endowment for the Arts Writers’ Fellowship Awards * 4 California Arts Council grants * UC Berkeley Regent’s Fellowship * Breadloaf Fellowship in Poetry * Stanford Chicano Fellows Fellowship * 2008 National Book Critics Circle Award in Poetry for Half the World in Light * 2009 PEN/Beyond Margins Award http://uanews.org/node/27509 * 2010 Guggenheim Fellowship http://www.gf.org/fellows/16787-juan-felipe-herrera Publications Poetry *''Rebozos of Love / We have woven / Sudor de pueblos / On our back''. San Diego, CA: Toltecas en Aztlán, 1974. *''Exiles of Desire''. Houston, TX: Arte Publico, 1985. *''Facegames: Poems''. As Is / So & So Press, 1987. *''Akrílica'' (translated by Stephen Kessler & Sesshu Foster). Santa Cruz, CA: Alcatraz Editions, 1989. *''Night Train to Tuxtla: New stories and poems''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 1994. *''The Roots of a Thousand Embraces: Dialogues''. San Francisco: Manic D Press, 1994. *''Love After the Riots''. Willimantic, CT: Curbstone, 1996. *''Mayan Drifter: Chicano poet in the lowlands of America''. Philadelphia: Temple University Press, 1997. *''Border-Crosser with a Lamborghini Dream: Poems''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 1999. *''Memoria(s) from an Exile’s Notebook of the Future''. Santa Monica, CA: Santa Monica College Press, 1993. *''Loteria Cards & Fortune Poems''. San Franciso: City Lights, 1999. *''Giraffe on Fire: Poems''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2001. *''Notebooks of a Chile Verde Smuggler''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2002. * Thunderweavers / Tejedoras de Rayos (long poem). Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2000. *''187 Reasons Mexicanos Can’t Cross The Border: Undocuments, 1971-2007''. San Francisco: City Lights, 2007. *''Half of the World in Light: New and Selected Poems''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2008. *''Senegal Taxi''. Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2013. Juvenile *''Featherless / Desplumado'' (illustrated by Ernesto Cuevas). San Francisco: Children's Book Press, 1994. *''Calling the Doves / Canto a Las Palomas (illustrated by Elly Simmons). San Francisco: Children's Book Press, 1995.'' *''Laughing Out Loud: Poems in English and Spanish'' (illustrated by Karen Barbour). New York: HarperCollins, 1998. *''CrashBoomLove: A novel in verse''. Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 1999. *''The Upside Down Boy / El Nino de Cabeza'' (illustrated by Elizabeth Gomez). San Francisco: Children's Book Press, 2000..Grandma & Me at the Flea / Los Meros Meros Remateros (illustrated by Anita De Lucio-Brock). San Francisco: Children’s Book Press, 2002. *''Super Cilantro Girl / La superniña del cilantro'' (illustrated by Honorio Robledo Tapia). San Francisco: Children's Book Press, 2003. *''Coralito's Bay / La Bahia de Coralito.'' Monterey, CA: Global Imprint, 2004. *''Downtown Boy''. New York: Scholastic, 2005. *''Cinnamon Girl: Letters found inside a cereal box''. New York: Joanna Cotler Books, 2005. *''Skatefate''. New York: Rayo, 2011. *''Portraits of Hispanic American Heroes''. New York: Dell, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Juan Felipe Herrera, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 20, 2014. Audio / video *''Juan Felipe Herrera'' (cassette). Los Angeles: Public Broadcasting, University of Southern California, 1974. *''Juan Felipe Herrera'' (DVD). Los Angeles: University of Southern California, 2008. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of Chicano poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Juan Felipe Herrera profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Juan Felipe Herrera at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Juan Felipe Herrera at YouTube *Juan Felipe Herrera Nov. 2007, footage of Juan’s reading at the Ruskin Arts Center in Los Angeles, Nov. 2007 *Juan Felipe Herrera at Amazon.com ;About *Biography at Harper Collins *Biography at Scholastic *"America's new 'bard without borders'" by Stephen Kessler, Santa Cruz Sentinel *[http://www.parents-choice.org/article.cfm?art_id=295&the_page=reading_list "An Interview with Juan Felipe Herrera", Parents Choice] * Category:1948 births Category:American people of Mexican descent Category:Living people Category:American writers of Mexican descent Category:University of California, Riverside faculty Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:California State University, Fresno faculty Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Chicano poets Category:American academics